Goodbye
by Domia R. C
Summary: Songfic tentang Candace yang ternyata menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Chase...ONESHOT! Candace/Chase Harvest Moon Animal Parade..RnR Please


Wohoo~~~

Ryuu balik lagi! Ini songfic lagunya Sherina-Simfoni Hitam...terinspirasi pas lagi di kamar mandi...nyanyi-nyanyi gaje lagu simfoni hitam...Tentang kisah cinta *wogh...lebay* Candace yang diam-diam menyukai Chase...

Khu Khu Khu~ *mata devil + Senyum devil* *dilemparin jarum jahit sama Candace*

Claire: Woy, Author Ryuu-Sama! Cerita gue belom selese malah bikin songfic...gimana sih?

Ryuu: Woghh...Claire...u/ Chapter 3 "That Girl" belum ada ide...Oh ya,,bagi temen-temen sekalian,,,ini 2 character (Candace n Chase) berasal dari Harvest Moon Animal Parade..begitu juga dengan Kathy...^^ oh ya...Ryuu agak-agak lupa sama nama-nama tokonya *TOKO bukan TOKOH* jadi mohon maaf ya..^^"

Starring: Candace, Chase, Kathy

Character Disclaimer: Natsume Inc.

Song Disclaimer: Sherina Munaf

Warning: GEJE, ABAL, ANEH, OOT, OOC...segalanya yang jelek-jelek deh..=3=

_**"Malam sunyi kuimpikanmu"**_

_**"Kulukiskan kita bersama"**_

_**"Namun s'lalu aku bertanya"**_

_**"Adakah aku di mimpimu"**_

-Ocarina Inn, 8:00 AM-

-Candace's POV-

_Pip Pip Pip Pip_

Alarm di kamarku berbunyi...kulihat jam bekerku...

"KYAAA! Udah jam setengah 8? aduh...aku belum membuka toko...gimana nih?" teriakku panik saat melihat jam beker-ku...Huh...kalau tadi malem aku nggak mimpiin Chase, aku pasti nggak akan kesiangan...

BRAKK!

"Candace? Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Maya panik...ia adalah pekerja di _Ocarina Inn._

"Ah? Eh, nggak kok...aku cuma telat bangun aja...ehehe" kataku...woooh...pagi-pagi gini udah buat keributan...dasar Candace!

"Ohh...kirain kamu kenapa...ayo cepet sana mandi...katanya telat bangun?" Kata Maya lagi...dia adalah teman baikku...sahabatku...dan yang satu-satunya tahu bahwa aku..menyukai Chase...

"Kok malah bengong? Ayo sanaa...ntar nenekmu marah lho!" kata Maya yang melihatku sedang melamun diatas kasurku yang berantakan..dia selalu menceramahi aku...itu Maya banget...

"Ah? Oh..iya.." kataku..aku menuruni kasurku dan mengacak-acak koperku...mencari dimana handuk-ku berada...

_Ah! Dapat! Oh...handuk biru...kesanyanganku..._kataku dalam hati. Setelah mandi, aku berjalan menuju tempatku bekerja..dijalan aku melamun..

_Adakah aku dihati-nya Chase? Adakah aku dimimpi-mimpi indah Chase?_

BRUK!

"A...aduh...ma..af..." kataku...gara-gara melamun tentang Chase...makanya aku menabrak seseorang saat dijalan..

"Iya..tidak apa-apa...Loh? Candace? Kenapa ngelamun?" kata suara itu...Ah! Itu...suaranya Chase!

"C..Chase? Oh..aku..nggak apa-apa kok..." kataku...menabrak Chase..Di jalan...memalukan sekali...

"Chase! Ayo cepat! Bar kebanjiran order niih!" teriak seorang gadis dari _Brass Bar_...ya..itu Kathy...anak sang pemilik Bar, yaitu Pak Hayden...

"Ah! Iya...!" kata chase..wajahnya seketika bersemu saat dipanggil oleh Kathy...

"Candace, aku duluan ya? Sampai jumpa!" kata Chase sambil berlaru menuju _Brass Bar_...ya...Chase..dia adalah seorang tukang..tukang masak maksudnya...dia bekerja di Bar tersebut..

"Ya...duluan saja.." kataku lirih setelah Chase masuk kedalam tempat kerjanya...

-Shelly's Tailor, 8:30 AM-

_**"Di hatiku terukir namamu"**_

_**"Cinta rindu beradu satu"**_

_**"Namun s'lalu aku bertanya"**_

_**"Adakah aku di hatimu"**_

"Pagi, nek..maaf aku terlambat..." kataku menyapa nenek-ku...dengan suara lirihku...

"Cepat kau kerjakan baju pesanan Kathy..jangan lupa juga..sapu tangan-nya Chase dijahit...namanya..di pojok kiri bawah ya.." kata nenek-ku...sepertinya dia biasa saja melihat aku terlambat...tidak seperti kakekya Gray...terlambat semenit langsung kena marah...hah..jadi nyambung ke Gray...-_-

"Ya, nek.." kataku menurut saja...Eh? sapu tangan-nya Chase? Baiklah...akan kujahit sepenuh hati...O:)

Aku berjalan menuju mejaku...segera mangambil baju milik Kathy...mengerjakannya dengan gesit...30 menit berlalu dan bajunya pun sudah terbordir..sekarang sapu tangan Chase...aku membordir sapu tangan itu dengan hati-hati...seperti mengukir namanya didalam hatiku...

_apakah ada aku didalam hati Chase? Mungkin tidak...apakah di hatinya ada nama Kathy? mungkin saja, ya.._

aku terus bertanya...bertanya..dan bertanya..hanya pertanyaan itu yang ada didalam hatiku...

"Ouch!" gumamku...ah..jari telunjukku tertusuk jarum...aku segera menghisap darah yang ada ditanganku...

_mudah-mudahan sapu tangan Chase tidak kena darah..._

Huh...gara-gara melamun lagi...aku tertusuk jarum...dan lagi-lagi karena melamuni Chase...

"Candace? kau tak apa?" tanya nenekku cemas...

"Ya, nek...aku tak apa-apa..hanya tertusuk jarum..diberi plester, pasti pendarahannya akan sembuh.." kataku menenangkan nenekku

"Coba saja Luna ada disini...pasti dia bisa membantu kita...dan kau juga tak akan kelelahan..." kata nenek...selalu saja begitu..

"Sudah, nek...Luna masih bersekolah...lagipula aku nggak apa-apa kok...nenek tenang aja.." kataku...nenek...dialah satu-satunya keluargaku yang ada di _Harmonica Town_..

Akhirnya selesai juga bordiran nama untuk sapu tangan milik Chase...Baiklah...akan ku antarkan sapu tangan ini kepada Chase

-Candace's POV End-

-Brass Bar, 12:00 PM-

_**"T'lah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku"**_

_**"T'lah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku"**_

_**"T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku"**_

_**"Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu"**_

-Chase's POV-

Aaah...akhirnya..bisa istirahat..beberapa jam yang lalu, bar dimana tempatku bekerja ramai sekali...

"haaaaah.." kataku sambil _mengulet_.

"Chase? bisa kita keluar?" kata Kathy..."aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." kata Kathy lagi...

_a..apa yang akan dia bicarakan?_

"ah..i..iya...baiklah..." kataku..gugup...itulah perasaan yang sedang kualami...berbicara dengan gadis yang...yaa..bisa dibilang 'aku menyukainya'..

"ayo..." kata Kathy sambil menarikku keluar dan akhirnya sampai di _pier_

"Chase...sebenarnya aku-" belum selesai Kathy berbicara, hujan telah lebih dulu mengguyur seluruh _Harmonica Town_.

Aku lekas melepas apron-ku..melingkarkannya di pundak Kathy..

"Agar kau tidak kehujanan dan tidak kedinginan..." kataku sambil merunduk...aku tak mau menunjukkan wajahku yang merah...

"Terima kasih, Chase!" kata Kathy...ia memelukku..."Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu..." kata Kathy.

Aku tersentak...Ka..Kathy...menyukaiku? Ini sulit dipercaya...apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Hiks..." terdengar suara isak tangis seorang perempuan...

"Ca..Candace?" tanyaku...aku berjalan kearahnya dan ia berlari..kearah _Ocarina Inn_..

"Kenapa dia?" tanyaku...terlihat ia menjatuhkan sesuatu...aku berjongkok dan mengambilnya...ternyata itu sapu tangan milikku..ia sudah selesai menjahitnya..terdapat namaku di pojok kiri bawah...terukir indah sekali...aku bangkit lalu menunduk..

"Terima kasih, Candace.." gumamku..

-Chase's POV End-

-Ocarina Inn, 1:00 PM-

-Candace's POV-

_**"Bila saja kau di sisiku"**_

_**"'Kan ku beri kau segalanya"**_

_**"Namun tak henti aku bertanya"**_

_**"Adakah aku di rindumu"**_

Aku memasuki kamarku...aku menangis...hatiku terasa hancur..

*SFX: hancur hancur hancur haaatiku~ hancur hancur hancur haatikuu~* (Ditampol Candace pake koran)

_tok tok tok.._

ada yang mengetuk pintu..pasti itu Maya...

"Ca..Candace? Boleh aku masuk?" tanya suara itu didepan pintu kamarku.. suara Maya..

"Candace? Kau kenapa?" tanya Maya kepadaku..."Cerita saja kepadaku..." kata Maya

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam..aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi..

"Baiklah..tenangkan dulu dirimu..aku akan membawakan _Herbal Tea_ untukmu..." kata Maya...Dia memang sangat baik..

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk...beberapa menit kemudian, ia muncul membawa nampan berisi secangkir _Herbal Tea _hangat.

"_Herbal tea_ bagus untuk menenangkan diri, kau tahu Candace?" jelas maya kepadaku. Aku menggeleng..."Ya sudah..diminum dulu ya.." kata Maya sambil memberikan cangir itu kepadaku...aku meneguknya...Maya benar...aku merasa lebih tenang..."Jadi, moe kecilku...ada apa?" kata Maya memanggilku dengan panggilan khas-nya..

"aku..takkan bisa..mendapatkan..hiks...hati...hiks..chase..." kataku...mulai menangis lagi...

"Shtt..shtt..shtt..moe kecilku jangan nangis...emangnya _bachelor _di _Harmonica Town_ cuma ada Chase? Masih ada Perry...Bo...Dr Jin.." kata Maya menenangkan...

"padahal..jika Chase bersamaku, aku 'kan berikan segalanya untuk dia..aku akan mencintainya..sepenuh hatiku" kataku...

"baiklah...apa..ada _bachelor_ lain dihatimu?" kata Maya

"Cuman Chase.." kataku..

"hoho..ya sudah...aku kerja lagi ya...kamu jangan kemana-mana dulu kalau hujannya belum reda.." kata Maya...

-Pier, 8:00 PM-

Aku berjalan menuju ujung pelabuhan..kayu-kayu pelabuhan sangat licin...aku harus hati-hati...

"aaah!" ada yang memukulku dari belakang...seketika aku langsung _blackout._

SFX:Letoy letoy..jangan letoy~ *Digeplak pake panci*

oh tidak..aku tidakk bisa berenang..bagaimana ini? seseorang..tolong aku..Chase...

blup blup...aku tenggelam...aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku...

_Harvest Goddess...tolonglah aku...panggillah Chase untuk menolongku...atau siapa saja...agar mereka menolongku...aku tak bisa berenang...bagaimana agar aku selamat?_

doaku didalam hati saat seseorang memukulku dari belakang...

-Candace's POV End-

Harmonica Town, 7:00 AM

-Candace's POV-

_Kemana semua orang di Harmonica Town? Kemana Mayor Hamilton? Bagaimana dengan Simon? kenapa semuanya tidak ada di tempat mereka masing-masing?_

gumamku didalam hati...ah! ada adikku, Luna! Tumben dia nggak memberi tahu kita tentang kedatangannya kesini...tapi..mengapa wajahnya murung sekali? Memakai baju serba hitam pula...ah, ada baiknya aku nyamperin dia...

"Luna! Kamu mau kemana?" tanyaku

"..." tak menjawab..tetap berjalan...dengan wajah yang sedih...

Ah! Ada Nami dari Forget-Me-Not Valley! Baiklah..aku akan bertanya kepadanya...

"Nami! Kau meu kemana?" tanyaku..

"..." nggak jawab..kenapa sih pada diemin aku? lagibula ini bukan hari ulang tahunku...sebaiknya aku ikutin aja...

-Church, 07:30-

Aaaaaah,,_I see..._mereka ke church..tapi ngapain? ini bukan hari Minggu...

"Semoga, arwah Candace diterima disisi sang _Harvest Goddess_" kata Perry didepan podium gereja

A..apa? Arwah candace? Arwahku? Ah...ya..tadi malam, ada yang memukulku sampai pingsan dan menjatuhkanku ke laut...apa..ini berarti aku sudah..meninggal?

BRAK!

"Aku sudah menemukan siapa yang membunuh Candace!" Teriak Harris, sang polisi dari _Mineral Town_ di ambang pintu gereja

Semua penduduk kaget...dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka kepada Harris..aku juga kaget...yang membunuhku? aku...dibunuh?

Aku melihat Kathy yang duduk di row ketiga kursi gereja disebelah Chase gemetar...wajahnya memancarkan aura ketakutan yang mendalam

"Berdasarkan cek analisis sidik jari..." kata Harris sambil berjalan menuju kedepan podium. "Terdapat sidik jari penduduk _Harmonica Town_" jelasnya.."dan itu adalah..." lanjutnya lagi..."Kathy Hayden" kata Harris sambil memasang pandangan sinis kepada Kathy...

semua mata tertuju kepada Kathy..Kathy hanya bisa menunduk...

"Kathy?" kataku keras..tetapi tetap saja tidak ada yang dapat mendengarku...

"Kathy?" kata Chase...ia berdiri dan memasang wajah aku-tak-sudi-lagi-berbicara-padamu...Chase berdiri dan meninggalkan gereja..aku mengikutinya..ia pergi ke bawah..ke _Cemetery_...disana terdapat batu nisan baru..

**Here Rest In Peace**

**Candace**

**Born, Winter 7th - Death, Summer 5th**

**May Harvest Goddess Take Her Soul With Her**

Aku menangis...aku tak percaya bahwa Kathy-lah yang membunuhku...aku dapat melihat Chase bersimpuh dihadapan batu nisan-ku...

"Candace...maafkan aku..." kata Chase lirih

"Chase...aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu...aku sudah siapkan diriku...jika kau tak menyukaiku..." kataku lirih...tetap saja ia tak dapat mendengarku...

"Candace..." ia memanggil namaku...

"Ya?" jawabku..

"Candace?" panggilnya...lagi...dengan nada yang lirih...

"Ya, Chase..." jawabku...

"Candace...kenapa kau tak menjawabku?" suaranya mulai bergetar...

"Chase..." jawabku lirih..."Apakah kau tak dapat mendengarku? Aku ada disini! Disini, Chase! Aku ada disebelahmu!" teriakku..tetapi suaraku bergetar...aku ingin menangis...

"INI SEMUA SALAHKU! MAAFKAN AKU CANDACE! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Chase...apa? dia mencintaiku? bukankah dia menyukai Kathy?

"aku menyayangi Kathy...aku menyukainya...tetapi aku tidak mencintainya..aku hanya mencintai kamu.." kata Chase lirih..lagi-lagi ia bersimpuh didepan batu nisan-ku..kini air matanya mengalir...di sepertinya menyesal...penyesalan yang amat dalam...namun..aku tak bisa...berbuat apa-apa...

_**"T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku"**_

_**"Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu"**_

Sudah terlambat...untuk memiliki hatimu, Chase...

Sudah terlambat...untuk menyentuh hatimu, Chase...

Sudah terlambat...untuk menggapai mimpi-mimpiku lagi...

Dan sekarang...ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu lagi...selama-lamanya...

_Goodbye...Chase...Goodbye...Grandma Shelly...Goodbye Luna...Goodbye Maya...Goodbye...My Dreams..._

-THE END-

Ryuu: Wogh...ryuu terharu...ToT

Claire: Claire juga..tapi kok...kenapa ya Gray juga ikut-ikutan nangis Author-sama?

Gray: Wogh..aku terharu...namaku diebut-sebut...

Saibara: Aku juga...wogh...terharuuu~

Shelly: Wooohooo...cucuku...terharu...

Mayor Thomas:Hiks...jangan lupa di Review ya, para readers...terharuu~

Ryuu: Ayo kita nangis sama-sama...hiks..

Candace: HUWEEEE...

Gray: Ha..hantu Candace!

Candace: kan aku mati cuma di cerita ini aja...

Ryuu: Mohon maaf kalo ada sesuatu yang agak-agak mirip sama cerita para readers...karena Ryuu gak bermaksud meniru...hiks..


End file.
